


Merry Mulled Wine and Mistletoe Wishes

by flootzavut



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee meets Ziva, Tony and Abby for Christmas drinks. Mulled wine is involved. Merriment ensues. Can be read as McGiva if you're that way inclined! Birthday ficlet for Smackalicious that got out of hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merry Mulled Wine and Mistletoe Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smackalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=smackalicious).



Tim walked briskly through the rain, his collar turned up against the cold. Meeting up for "pre-Christmas" drinks had seemed a good idea, but right now he could be at home in bed instead of getting gradually soaked to the skin. He'd been down in the cyber division for the last week, and he was getting tired of being cold all the time, though he was looking forward to seeing his friends.

Finally he ducked in through the bar they habitually went to, and stripped off his coat with a grateful sigh. Snow was one thing, but the last three days it had just been freezing cold rain and he was sick of it.

It was toasty warm, and even warmer in the booth in back where Ziva, Abby and Tony were already chatting away.

"Hey, guys!"

Ziva jumped up. "Mah-geeeee! Come here and let me kiss you!"

Tim stopped short and stood stock still as Ziva attacked him with a sprig of mistletoe, planting kisses on both cheeks and his nose.

"Ah, thanks?" Not that he was complaining, but that wasn't the reception he'd been expecting.

Tony caught his eye and shrugged. "Ignore her, I think she's had too much of the Christmas spirit."

"Waiter! More mulled wine!"

"Ziva, I think you actually have to go to the bar to get-"

"Of course!" She swept off, leaving behind a very confused Tim and a cloud of exotic perfume.

He looked back at the others. Tony just shrugged again, and Abby grinned.

"The mulled wine here is  _really_  good," she said. "I think Ziva might be addicted."

Tim laughed and sat down opposite them. "How's your week been?"

They caught up for a few minutes, and he'd got quite engrossed when Ziva returned, putting down a new round of drinks and then plonking herself down next to him - in fact, almost in his lap.

"So, how arrrrrrre you, Timothy?"

He raised his eyebrows. "You OK, Ziva?"

She grabbed his face with one hand. "I am splendiferous, McGee. I am happy as a mussel. Though I may be a little... blotted. L'chaim!" She chugged half her wine down in one go.

He didn't attempt to free himself, but did shoot a look at Tony and Abby. Abby was giggling uncontrollably, and Tony was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "I think she means blotto, McGoo."

He looked back at Ziva, and couldn't help but start laughing himself, though he half feared that she'd take umbrage at that. Fortunately, she smiled widely and let go.

"I still have mistletoe," she said, dangling the sprig over his head.

"She already got us," said Tony, gesturing to his mouth, and Tim suddenly noticed the familiar coloured lipstick on DiNozzo's lips - and Abby's, actually.

"Ziva, how drunk are you?"

Her laugh was deep and fruity. "Very." Then she kissed him. Hard.

When she released him, it took a moment for him to recover. "Uh, thank you?" he managed to stutter, and Ziva laughed at him again.

"Merry Christmas, McGee!"

He glanced over at the others again. Abby shrugged. Maybe he was just a bit behind.

 _Well, OK. As long as she doesn't expect me to kiss_  Tony  _like that_...

He laughed, took a long swig of the mulled wine and decided to go with it.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Ziva."

So... Maybe it had been worth coming out after all.


	2. The Mulled Wine Fights Back

_TIM_

"Ugh. I need a hairy dog."

Tim and Tony greeted Ziva's announcement with confusion.

"What?"

"I don't know, Probie. I guess my Ziva to English dictionary isn't up to date."

Ziva groaned. "I have a hangover, I need to-"

"Oh, you mean hair _of_ the dog!"

She squinted at McGee with one half open eye. "It is no wonder I got it wrong. That expression makes no sense."

"It's based on an ancient belief that the cure for a dog bite was to-"

She groaned again.

"I don't think she wants to know the explanation, McTrivia. She just wants another drink."

"Actually, water is a lot better for a hangover than-"

Ziva whined. "Please McGee, please stop talking before I have to shoot you."

He stopped talking.


	3. This Time It's Personal

_ ZIVA _

"Still want that hairy dog, Ziva?" Tony teased as they left work.

She growled. Her head had stopped pounding by lunchtime, but Tony's teasing had continued through the afternoon. "You are treading on thin frost."

"Thin ice," McGee corrected automatically, then shrank away from her glare. "Sorry."

"Well, McGrammar here and I are meeting Abby for dinner, you wanna come with? It's not a school night, perfect chance to test out any theories you have on hangover avoidance."

"I am tired, I should like to go home and-"

"Oh, I think we've found our ninja's weak point, McProbious. No head for red wine."

"I could drink you underneath the barstool, Tony, I just want to have a quiet evening."

"You mean 'under the table' and I still say you're a lightweight."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am not intimidated by you, Tony."

"Just my tolerance for alcohol."

"You don't have to drink, Ziva, it would just be fun to all go out together."

Even though Tim was no doubt being completely sincere, for some reason it was his comment that pushed her over the edge.

"McGee, you will send the name and location of the restaurant to my cellphone. And Tony, you will see that I can drink like a dish."

She turned on her heel and stalked away, but sadly not fast enough to be out of earshot when Tony yelled after her:

"The expression is 'like a _fish_ '!"


End file.
